


The Kelpie's Shoes

by DraniKitty



Series: Short stories from the Garbage Court [1]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Yogscast
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inspired by a post in the UMY Aesthetics blog, just a silly thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraniKitty/pseuds/DraniKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross and Will feel like playing a prank on Smith.</p><p>Have a stupidly short drabble inspired by this:</p><p>http://urbanmagicaesthetic.tumblr.com/post/119527571850/fpcolimited</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kelpie's Shoes

Smith was in the shower when it happened. Ross and Will were intently staring at the kelpie's shoes, half-hazardly tossed in a heap by the door, with their fingers visibly twitching. From his armchair and from the table in the kitchen, Sips and Trott were watching the pair. The mortal king glanced over at the selkie, who got up and walked over, crouching by where the gargoyle and the technomancer sat. "Mates, what are you thinking about doing?"

Ross was the one to speak up. "Putting nails in Smith's boots so he clip-clops when he walks."

From the armchair, Sips started laughing, then pointed at the pair. "Hundred pounds to each of you if you do it!"

The selkie was thoughtful, but didn't look his king as he spoke, "Make it two hundred and I'll help them."

"Deal!"

When Smith later left the house, he was profoundly confused at the clipping and clopping noises.

To their credit, Ross and Will remained composed until the kelpie was safely down the road, and to his own credit Sips handed two hundred pounds to the pair and Trott. Best six hundred he'd ever spent!

**Author's Note:**

> Will's presence will make more sense when I'm done with something else I'm working on.


End file.
